


The Fire- Charmander

by TheDreamingCat42



Series: Pokemon Human AU One Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: He always felt alone, separated from everyone else. The only place he ever felt at home was by the fire.This is a sort of 'coming of age' one shot about Charmander where he struggles with life and eventually finds himself.





	The Fire- Charmander

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for clicking on this! It is my first fic and any guidance would be much appreciated. This is a Human AU so all the Pokemon featured are human and there are no Trainers in it. It only features Charmander but I am planning to write more one shots about other Pokemon. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since he could remember he had been fascinated by fire. Log fires on family camping trips filled his heart with wonder and made him yearn to discover more about the dangerous but magnificent creation. Its wave-like ripples of red and gold would dance mystically against the night sky standing out even more than the stars. It just seemed to call to him, understand him. The raging uncontrollable nature of it was a near perfect mirror image of his wild emotions. 

Through his life things were difficult and strange but he could always sit by the fire staring as it let its emotions run freely just as he desperately wanted to do also. One day it all became too much, the joy, the want, the fear, the need to be free. It all couldn't stay bottled up up inside of him anymore, he wasn't like the others. So he ran. He ran and he ran until everything felt so far behind him. Until something caught his eye. Until something made him stop.

A girl. A simple street performer. Dressed in sparkling orange and cream, wielding batons blazing with fire. The fire danced as it always did but this time another joined its movements, it was as if she was connected to it by some mystical force making her able to hear the music that the fire always danced to. And soon, he heard the music too. So he stood there, at the grey street edge watching the girl dance with the flames as she not only lightened up the street but also his life, and he felt the same yearning he always felt. The same yearning that he thought he would always feel, but now, it would stop.

One solitary soul danced alone, then another joined. Now, they dance together, their souls entwined in the burning flames of love.

THE END


End file.
